50 Reasons to have Sex
by Sookie Marsters
Summary: Based on the "Challenge 50 Reasons to have Sex" Come see Sirius and Severus explore all 50 reasons together... Can they make it?  Warning - Sex, Launguage


**The following stories are part of a challenge: 50 reasons to have sex (Based on the list made in _How I met your Mother_)**

**Black Cherry**

**or Reason #10 Curiosity**

* * *

><p>"If you miss this next shot, I'm gonna make you suck my cock." It was a statement of fact. Not a threat, not a joke, not a jibe. Sirius Black was dead serious.<p>

"And if I make it?" Severus drawled, arching an eyebrow at the cocky marauder. "The shot that is."

Sirius grinned showing lots of white teeth and the utterly adorable dimple. "What do you want?"

Severus ran his gaze over Sirius' lithe form. Black leather pants hugged the man's long legs and thick thighs, a button-up shirt stretched across his wide chest and the sleeves rolled to his elbows showed strong forearms.

"What can I have?" His provocative tone left no doubt what he was asking.

Sirius sank his teeth into his bottom lip and thought about that.

Post-war wizarding world was surprisingly different. Take their relationship for example. Severus wondered at the changes that had seemed to seep in so slowly and yet made such drastic differences. He and Sirius had not become firm friends after the fall of the Dark Army… More they learned to tolerate one another.

As the weeks became months their cruel barbs became subtle snipes and on discovering a common alternate lifestyle choice the snipes had somehow become mild flirtations. When they arrived at the same parties, weddings, funerals somehow they always managed to find the other in the crowd. If they should spot each other in a Muggle bar a round of overtly competitive pool was always on the cards. And tonight was no different.

They were both on the last ball and since earlier they had attended the funeral of the late Minerva McGonagall they were both more than a little intoxicated and in need of another distraction.

Sirius met Severus' gaze evenly and held it. Holding his cue tightly in his right hand he deliberately slid the long fingers of his left along the smooth polished shaft. With a slight crook of his lips he pivoted on his heel, turning to face the pool table then peaked over his shoulder with a look of pure heat.

"Maybe I could satisfy your curiosity."

"Just _my_ Curiosity?" Severus asked. "Am I to assume I am alone in that?"

"I wouldn't assume anything."

With a flick of his fingers Sirius knocked the eight-ball into the hole and spun around to face Severus with a wide-eyed "Oops."

* * *

><p>Somehow they made it back to Severus' flat, chosen because it was closest. Two more shots of something strong and burning they found in Severus' cupboard and they met in the middle. No talking, that would just get in the way. Severus cupped one hand around the back of Sirius' neck, yanked him closer and kissed him hard.<p>

They stumbled together to the bed and Sirius laughed loudly when they fell awkwardly on the hard mattress. The sound was unfamiliar in Severus' apartment and echoed around the room as though exploring a new land. They kissed again and managed to climb up the bed to a more comfortable position, kissing and touching all the way.

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Severus murmured against Sirius' mouth.

"Nah, mate," he replied his breath coming in soft gasping pants. "You're damn lucky you got me drunk enough to try."

Severus smiled, really smiled and it had been a while. "You are such a prick."

"You love it." Sirius pulled him back for another kiss.

They rolled so Sirius was on top. Hands slid roughly over bodies, feeling the soft and smooth contrasting with the coarse, weathered and hairy parts.

Sirius sat up and yanked his shirt over his head. The tattoos on his arms were nothing when compared to the ones on his chest. There were symbols and words in various languages. In the middle of his stomach there was a Celtic cross, each point led to a name of his best friends: James, Remus, Peter and a new addition had been made for Harry.

It was interesting that Peter's name still remained but now was not the time to bring it up.

Severus licked his lips and let his eyes follow the trail of coarse hair that led from Sirius' chest down to the button of his pants. There was no denying it; this man was sexy as all hell.

He sat up tasted the skin of Sirius' throat then his shoulder, licked his tongue over one pink nipple. Sirius Framed Severus' face with two large hands and captured his lips in a sobering kiss that left nothing misunderstood.

They were about to fuck. And it was a long time coming.

As quickly as was possible they stripped themselves off their remaining clothes. Severus reached blindly into the bedside draw and found a tube of lube and a pack of condoms.

Sirius eyed the things and cocked an eyebrow. "No magic potions? You know I have a spell that can…"

Severus shut him up with a hand over his mouth. "I like it Muggle-style, is that a problem?"

Sirius' eyes opened wider and his body gave an unintended little tremor. He shook his head, no, he did not mind at all.

Settling Sirius on Severus' lap again their kisses took on a new urgency. While they kissed, Severus deftly opened the tube and covered his fingers in silky wetness.

When he reached around and started caressing Sirius' arse the other man stiffened and tensed.

"Relax, Black," he whispered against Sirius' mouth. "I have the feeling you're going to like this very much."

Sirius pulled back and gave Severus a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut. Up." Severus hooked his hand around the back of Sirius' neck and pulled him back for a searing kiss and in that same moment he slipped one long finger into Sirius' puckered hole.

Sirius groaned against Severus' mouth but didn't pull away. When Severus added a second and after a few pumps a third finger Sirius whimpered, three more pumps and the cocky bastard was riding him like a pro.

"Ready for something a little bigger?" Severus murmured into Sirius' ear.

At the way Sirius shuddered, Severus decided he meant yes. Gently he pulled his fingers free of Sirius' tight hole and with a slight adjustment in position replaced them with something much thicker.

"Breath, Sirius," Severus murmured against his lips.

Sirius' eyes popped open. Severus was a little surprised as well. He was pretty sure he'd never called him by his first name before. But the distraction was useful all the same, gripping Sirius' hips firmly he thrust his latex-sleeved cock upwards and in. Three rocking thrusts managed to force his cock all the way to the hilt.

Sirius' eyes were clamped shut and he let out a groan between his gritted teeth. "Bloody hell, Snape," he hissed. "You're hung like a fucking horse."

Severus grinned and lay back letting Sirius adjust to his girth. He licked his lips and moaned when Sirius slowly started riding him. His arse gripped Severus cock like a hot, slick vice. There was something very satisfying about knowing that he was the one to pop Sirius Black's anal cherry.

"You take it like a Knockturn alley rent-boy," Severus quipped in reply.

"Had a few of those, then?" Sirius returned and they both laughed through the mutual groans and grunts forced from their chests as their lower bodies clashed.

It didn't last long. Sirius was so god-damn tight Severus couldn't hold back the building orgasm in his balls.

Severus took Sirius' rigid cock in his slicked hand and stroked to the same rhythm.

"Oh fuck, Severus." Sirius' head fell back and he rode his lover faster, forcing his arse down harder on Severus' thick cock.

"Fuck indeed," Severus grunted.

Almost… Almost… "I should have made you my bitch years ago, Black." Severus grunted and the crude words sent them both flying over the edge.


End file.
